


Thy Cup Runneth Over

by littlestpumpkin



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cruller Fellatio, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Established Relationship, Hero Worship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestpumpkin/pseuds/littlestpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousa and Jarvis are coworkers at Starbucks and they love each other SUPER A LOT. They also super a lot love their customer Peggy Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).



> This is for the best prompt EVER: "I love everything about this show! All those wonderful amazing female charactes and how wonderful and amazing they are at being amazing and wonderful female characters and isn't that amazing and wonderful. I'd like Sousa/Jarvis modern-coffeeshop AU please where they adopt Thompson."
> 
> Andian I was so happy to be able to write for you, I think I got EXACTLY what you wanted, you and I are kindred spirits I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow, her cup runneth over, eh?" Sousa cracks when Peggy pushes open the front door to the Starbucks where they work as baristas. She was wearing a blouse that buttoned up the front and wasn't revealing or anything but also made her boobs look really good.

"Shh, lover," Jarvis squeals, elbowing Sousa in the ribs and almost making him spill the foam from the latte he's making for some dude with a mustache but it's okay he doesn't. "She'll hear you and that's so disrespectful!"

"You're right," Sousa says solemnly in apology. "I don't want to be disrespectful."

"Especially not to Peggy Carter," Jarvis adds.

"Especially not to Peggy Carter," Sousa echos. "She's too amazing and wonderful to be disrespected."

"Hello boys!" Peggy says cheerfully when she arrives at the counter, grinning because she's pretending not to hear their conversation but she totally did. She loves it when they talk about her. "What are you two gabbing about now?"

"Just talking about how amazing and wonderful you are!" Jarvis says.

"Of course," Sousa agrees.

"Oh, you two. You're my favorite couple." Peggy holsters her pistol. 

"You're our favorite customer," Jarvis beams.

"What are you going to have today?" Sousa asks.

"Oh, I don't know," Peggy muses. "How about while I decide you tell me all about your new adoption? Agent Thompson was so happy you adopted him, he likes having a family."

"Oh he's the best," Sousa enthuses. "Never cries or anything. And he's so well behaved that we can just leave him alone at home to entertain himself until we come home from work! We're so lucky, he's the best baby we could have ever asked for."

"Plus he cleans our house when we're gone," Jarvis says. "He said you taught him that because you're so wonderful and amazing."

"Yes, well," Peggy says modestly, shrugging with a demure yet broad smile on her face. "Once he got over all his issues with sexism and realized how totally amazing and wonderful women are, he came around. He secretly really wanted to learn how to be domestic."

"I always knew it," Jarvis says wisely.

"Hey," some rude customer behind Peggy barks, tapping his foot. "Can you guys hurry it up here? We have places to be!"

They ignore him. He's not a woman, so he isn't wonderful and amazing. He could wait.

"I'm going to have a coffee," Peggy finally decides. 

"Extra sugar because you're so sweet!" Sousa cracks, and Peggy giggles.

"Oh, you. Keep that up and I'm going to come home with you both one day!"

"You likely shouldn't," Jarvis tells her. "We're super into penis."

Sousa serves Peggy up her coffee and puts in it a to go cup for her because that's how she always takes it. He puts a cruller on top of the coffee lid because she loves them and Sousa is super attentive to his customers' needs. 

"Super into penis, huh?" Peggy says. With a wink, she picks up the cruller and deep throats it, chomping off a bite. She winks again. "Me too."

 

 

THE END


End file.
